The present invention relates generally to improvements on articulated structures and it relates particularly to an improved angularly adjustable arm structure.
In articulated structures such as dolls, mannequins, toy robots, and the like it is desirable to permit the easy and convenient universal angular adjustment of arms forming parts of the structure. The arms may be any limb or appendage such as arms, legs, or any similar components. The adjustment should be universal and reliable, and the desired position should be secure and easily modified without the use of tools. To this end many angular adjustable joints have been available and proposed but leave much to be desired for the present purpose. They are often complex and expensive, difficult and inconvenient to manipulate, unreliable and awkward and possess many other drawbacks and disadvantages.